Starless Night
by MoreQuirkyThanJuno
Summary: I looked up at him and truly realized he was what I was looking for. His eyes bore into me like two dazzling diamonds, much like the ones in the sky above us. With him it would never be a starless night. New Characters and Breaking Dawn spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Leo and Odette

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Leo, Odette, scummy Ayden and the plot.

EmPov

I was sitting with the love of my life reminiscing about our old human lives. She was talking about her family while I was listening and watching her full, round lips move up and down with eagerness to tell me more about herself.

"So I had two younger brothers as you know, but you never told me if you had any siblings or not." She inquired curiously and carefully.

I never really talked much about my family even with Rosie. It was a touchy subject and the thought of talking about my feelings make me shudder. Although she really did want to know more about me and that made me feel slightly proud.

I sighed and began to plunge into my past while looking the love of my life right into her enchanting eyes.

"I grew up not knowing if my father was really my father. The way he talked to mother and the way they fought I was never really sure. When I was young my mother had another baby, a little girl named Odette. She was the best thing in my life and I hers. Odette was bright and sweet. She grew up to be a beautiful teenager I always kept a close eye around the boys and her the summer after she turned fifteen but, I never had to worry much she was painfully shy and very bookish. Sadly, there had always been a presence around my father and mother when she was around. It was obvious that she wasn't my father's daughter."

I interrupted myself so I could check how Rosalie was processing this. She had an intense gaze of concentration and was pondering the thought that I had been a devoted older brother. She didn't look very surprised maybe because she didn't know what to expect and had just assumed the worst. Well, she didn't know yet but it was pretty bad, I hadn't finished.

"Very quickly Odette fell in love with a young man named Ayden. She was timid and innocent and he had a reputation that made even _my_ parents cringe. Odette was head over heels but it was easy to tell he could really care less." Now I had a hard grip on the chair I was sitting in. I felt embarrassed and furious, for losing my temper at a simple memory I was usually so easygoing and happy around Rosalie. I could tell she was now in shock and didn't understand why I was so mad.

"After three weeks of dating he left her alone and pregnant." Comprehension dawned on Rose's flawless face. I also caught a hint of agony knowing she wanted a baby so bad and it wasn't fair that this was a tragedy to my younger sister when it would have been a blessing to her.

"My parents made it apparent that they could not bear to have another bastard child in there home and if Odette came home with the baby she might as well not come home at all." Now came time to tell Rosalie the agonizing part.

"For the next eight and a half months Odette stayed with my Grandmother in Kansas. We got a letter saying that during the birth she was to fragile because of a sickness she was going through and neither her or the baby made it." I was now dry sobbing and embarrassed as hell for letting my Rosie see me so vulnerable. She used to think I was invincible and now I hated the way letting my guard down made me feel. I felt weak. I couldn't look at her face but, felt comforted when she caressed my arm lovingly.

"When I got the news I was devastated. She was my little sister. I had about twenty seconds to mourn before my monster of a dad said 'Good riddance that girl was nothing but trouble' I punched him right in the face and ran out the door never to see him again. I took my hunting stuff and went deep into the forest knowing that shooting something would calm me down and the pinewood smell would help me clear my head." I stared at our feet placed next to each other for a little while. Rosalie squeezed my hand lightly urging me to continue.

"Well, after a while I realized I was hopelessly lost and knowing I didn't want to go home I mistakenly went deeper and deeper into the forest. That's when I became mauled by a bear and my own personal angel came to my rescue." I smiled at on of my happiest human memories envisioning the first time I laid eyes on Rose. At this point my love looked absolutely vibrant beaming at the thought of herself. I was glad also that she gave me something to smile about.

(A/N Now you know about Odette but not as much as you will soon. I'll post ASAP. Please, please review and I might have some more time to update. Hints hints, winks, winks.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Leo and Odette.

OdPov

I hope and pray that Emmett's death didn't have anything to do with me. He was a good big brother. He might have been a little too fun loving but, that's what I loved about him. Whenever my Dad yelled at me or my Mother told me to get my head out of a book I looked to Emmett for comfort. Emmett never failed to cheer me up.

When I ran away I decided to go to my Grandmother's. She was a grumpy old fart, but a much better parent than my Dad. I had a beautiful little baby boy. I called him Wesley and I saw him as a little version of his uncle. Unfortunately, I was very sick when I had him. Wesley only lived for a day. I never found out what my sickness was and it didn't really matter to me.

I had been hurt by my boyfriend, betrayed by my parents, and abandoned by my baby. Not that I blamed any of them. All I wanted was to go home and be reunited with the only person who I knew would never let me down.

As I was leaving the hospital I heard a noise coming from an alleyway. The most beautiful man I had ever seen was standing there. He would've without a doubt been an angel in my eyes if he didn't look so sinister. Nonetheless, I was drawn to him and his perfect features. I can still hear his velvet voice calling to me. It seemed to good to be true.

"Come here little girl come to me." He called to me slowly and seductively. By then I had forgotten all my sadness. I was too drawn to this mysterious man. I always had to much curiosity for my own good but, it was more than that, like he had hypnotized me.

It didn't look like I had moved but, I suddenly found myself standing next to this tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome stranger. I gazed into his eyes to find that they were a brilliant scarlet color. I was mesmerized. With his knuckles he caressed my cheek, jaw line, and neck so slowly you would think time had ceased just for him. His hand felt like ice, cold and smooth.

Then, swiftly and suddenly he crouched down to my height and bit into my pale skin. I screamed in agony but, he had only tasted my blood for a while later another beautiful person came.

Unlike the one trying to suck my blood, who had been tall, thinner, and dark haired this man was much shorter and very burly, with light brown curls. He hissed something to the tall one to fast for me to hear and they took off at an alarming speed not thinking of me at all. Now looking back it was clear they had been newborns, but I didn't know that.

In the next three days I moaned and screamed in agony as quietly as I could not wanting the terrible, beautiful men to come back. It was pure torture and then, darkness, nothing.

I woke up to find relief. I no longer had that dreadful fire burning me. Soon, a small boy walked by the alley and the burning returned only this time at my throat. It was a horrible sensation and sense of relief when I had drunk the little boys blood. It was an even worse sense of horror and regret when I saw what I had done.

"Jason, Jason honey where are you?" I heard the child's mother call in distress.

He was really cute. He looked about four or maybe three. That was they first time and the last time I ever sucked blood again.

I ran into the woods were I knew I couldn't hurt anyone. As, I saw my reflection in the river I realized that I was even more gorgeous than the vampire who had changed me.

I was taller than most and very slim. My hair was black and silky it was a lovely contrast to my snow white face and ruby red lips. My features were delicate and flawless. At the same time in all this beauty I could look truly terrifying.

My eyes were by far the most scary asset I had they were not just red they were blood red. I was starting to frighten myself and hoped Emmett still recognized me.

I guessed when my grandmother didn't see me come to her house from the city hospital yet she just assumed I had died along with the baby. She wouldn't have cared enough to check.

Now, all I had to do was find a way to fight this thirst so I could go home and see my big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own forty-seven dollars and that's it. No Twilight ownership for me. Tragic, I know right.

Apov

I had known Jasper had, had a little brother who had joined the army a couple years after Jasper had been changed into a vampire. Though, Jasper never told me that his brother had also been changed into a newborn.

So imagine my surprise when I had a vision a spectacularly handsome sandy blonde vampire greeting Bella and Nessie at the door saying "Hi there, my name is Leo Whitlock and I think my brother Jasper lives here."

I was in a state of shock I looked toward Edward and he just, stood there almost as surprised as I was.

"Did Jasper know about his brother being one of us?" I asked Edward in my head.

"I don't think so but, he's Jaspers brother how bad can he be?" he responded.

A couple hours later Jasper came home from hunting with Emmett and Bella. He could sense my anger and frustration from a mile away so he knew he was in trouble.

"How in the name of sweet jebus almighty, could you not tell me you had a brother who had a tendency to…oh… I don't know…um.. DRINK BLOOD!!" I squealed rolling my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, as he had just barely walked in the door.

"Wait what!" Jasper frowned looking confused. Then, apprehension dawned on his face.

"Leo is a vampire!" he yelled.

"Yup."

"Oh, wow." He replied timidly.

"I know." I said in a less hostile tone, feeling slightly guilty for lashing out at Jasper.

"Wait, you do know why is that?" he inquired honestly curious.

"She probably saw him in one of her visions." Bella pointed out while putting Nessie on her lap.

Jpov

By now the whole family was in the living room waiting for Alice to tell them about what I had seen. Esme and Carlisle, were getting themselves settled on the cream colored couch in front of the large glass window that covered the side of our house. Emmett sat criss crossed on the floor like a kindergartener not wanting to be bothered by pulling up a chair.

Next to Nessie and Bella, Rosalie sat down, ignoring her husbands odd childlike behavior. She was used to it by now. Edward was standing by me and I had still not moved from the threshold of the front door.

My brother was alive.

Well, at least as alive as vampires can get. I just, could not believe it.

Around the room with my family I could feel so many different emotions, I was getting a head ache. There was confusion, curiosity, interest, and fear. I felt all those things before I even realized what the others were thinking.

I wanted to know how my brother was doing. I always had. Growing up we were best friends, never apart. My father, was always in the army and out somewhere fighting someone, or leading something. My mother could never be bothered to be maternal. She was to busy throwing parties, redecorating the house, or socializing with other elite, southern wives. They didn't have time for their sons. Leo for a long time was the only friend I had.

When we were sent away to military school I had always looked out for him. Leo looked up to and respected me. He was the fun, easy going brother, while I was the smart, reliable one.

As, I had glided threw the ranks he had been held back. Leo never appreciated our the south's views on slavery. I didn't either of course but, I kept my mouth shut. Leo was much more opinionated than me.

After I got promoted for the final time I never saw him again. I just assumed that Leo died along time ago. Now, I knew I was wrong. My brother _was_ alive and the more I thought about it I couldn't be more thrilled.

Now, I was excited and it showed in everyone else's faces that my happy emotion was effecting them.

I quickly apologized and, gave Alice a calm encouraging look urging her to go ahead and tell us what she had foreseen.

Apov

When Jasper settled down the whole room suddenly felt serene again. I now felt comfortable to explain to everyone what was going on.

"In my vision, we all were at home. Everything was normal as usual. Nessie looked about the same age so, it couldn't have been to far off in the future." Nessie was only half human so she was developing much quicker than other children.

I stole another glance at Jasper to see how he was dealing with before continuing my story.

"The door knocked and Bella, picked Nessie up and, took her to the foyer. As, she opened the door it revealed a Leo. He looks like Jasper a little bit. While Jasper's hair is platinum blonde Leo's has a more sandy hue. He is tall and slim, but still muscled nicely. If anybody sees him please do not be frightened." I gave Edward a look silently asking Edward if he wanted to add anything on.

"He said, Jasper was his brother so he knows about us. I don't know how but, it could be the Volturi." Edward warned as Bella winced at the sound of the vampire conven we almost went to war with.

"I don't think he'll do anything wrong." Jasper said grimacing at Edward's accusations.

Edward smiled. "Me neither just be careful."

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to update! It's hard for me to get into the story I keep wanting to skip ahead to the fun parts, and I know you do to! Thanks for all the deeply fabulous reviews! Don't forget to check out Disney Madness!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am one very deprived girl.

I sat there staring at the old leather bond photo album in front of me. All I wanted to do was memorize every feature on the small child's face.

It was so painful and melancholy to see my late son's brilliant baby smile. In the picture that the nurse took at the hospital Odette was absolutely radiant. She was gleaming at the camera, and holding her newborn child by her heart. Her face was gaunt and sickly from given a baby, while being ill nonetheless; but, none of that mattered to her. She was putting the past behind her and looking forward to the future.

I wish I could be that Odette once more. A girl who was looking forward to the future. Who had a gleam in her eyes and a cheerful smile on her face.

Now I was someone new. I had drank human and had killed an innocent child. I never wanted to be the kind of person whose path was followed by destruction and turmoil. There had to be a better way than this. I didn't want to be a monster.

'No' I told myself 'It wasn't your fault you were a newborn and that was only one little boy.'

Wesley was only one little boy, and losing him had destroyed me. I wonder what had ever happened to the child's mother.

I put the small photo album in the back of my camel colored tote bag that carried everything I owned in the world. I slipped it under the maroon first class seat I was sitting on.

As I handed the conductor my ticket I gave him a disarming smile and realized it looked a little odd that I was going halfway across the country with only one luggage item. I might have to go shopping at one of the rest stops. At least that was something to look forward to.

I sighed and turned in the plush seat to look out my window. I thought of Emmett. When, I came home to check on him I discovered from eavesdropping on the town gossip that he had gone hunting in the woods and never came back. We all knew what that meant. Well, at least he didn't kill himself after he heard I died like I thought he might. Emmett was never very rational.

I smoothed out my skirt and closed my eyes in a pretend sleep.

Here, I was off to Forks, Washington one of the rainiest towns I would ever be in. I wanted to be outside during the day and the rain provided a good protection from the sun which made me skin look like a disco ball.

I had always liked the rain, it is my favorite weather. The rain is serene and calm. The rain had always washed away the bad and created a fresh new world. A fresh start is exactly what I needed. I would be more optimistic about this town, just like the old Odette had been.

"Mind if I sit here?"

When I turned toward the velvety voice that interrupted my train of thought my heart stopped. His scent smelled like fresh cut grass and orange peels. It was sour and sweet at the same time with a tart twang that made you take notice.

There was no way he couldn't have been a vampire. He was so unbearably beautiful. He had a strong nose that made his whole face look aristocratic and strong but, behind his ruby eyes you could see a boyish looking twinkle. His smile looked cheerful and amused like I had just whispered a funny secret in his ear and he wasn't going to tell anyone.

For a while I just stared at this stranger's perfection in awe and didn't move.

He kept smiling and didn't seem to mind too much. Without waiting for me to respond he sat down without a second thought.

"My name's Leo Whitlock. How's it going?" He said still smiling _that_ smile. I could've melted right there.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. I was listening to Decode by Paramore when I got inspired to start this up again. It's on the soundtrack for the Twilight movie and its killer. Pun intended. I know this story has been a little sloppy but, now that Leo and Odette have met things will pick up. Thanks for staying with us this far. Review Review.**


End file.
